Friday the 13th Franchise
The Friday the 13th Franchise is a series of twelve slasher films, one of which is a cross-over with another popular slasher franchise Nightmare on Elm Street and another being a reboot of the series, that revolves around Camp Crystal Lake and murders of teenagers who like to indulge in premarital sex, alcohol and drugs. Films Overview In the original film (Friday the 13th), Mrs (Pamela) Voorhees (Betsy Palmer) stalks and murders teenagers who are in the midst of preparing for Camp Crystal Lake’s grand re-opening. She is doing this to prevent the camp from re-opening because her son Jason drowned in a lake whilst two camp counsellors who supposed to be seeing over things were too busy having sex. The last potential victim of the massacre manages to grab a machete and behead Mrs Voorhees. We then find out that Jason is actually still alive and fully grown (Friday the 13th Part 2) and he goes after Alice, the sole survivor of the massacre, and kills her to take revenge on what happened to his mother. Jason returns to Crystal Lake to protect it from any intruders. Five years later a new group of teenagers go to the camp to try and reopen it but Jason kills them all barring Ginny (Amy Steel) who attempts to psychologically control Jason via his mother’s head (which Jason was keeping in a shrine), Jason sees through this and attempts to kill Ginny but she stabs him in the shoulder with a machete before escaping. She it is revealed that she has been taken to hospital (Friday the 13th Part 3). Jason removes the machete and makes his way to Chris Higgins’s homestead where he kills anybody that comes into the barn where he is hiding. Whilst in the barn he takes a hockey mask to cover his face and leaves the barn to kill the rest of the group. In a confrontation, Chris kills Jason with an axe to the head, but she becomes hysterical because of the night’s events and the police cart her away. Jason’s body is taken to the morgue and has the axe removed from his head, Jason then kills the nurse and the coroner and returns to Crystal Lake (Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter). A group of friends have rented a house at the lake, Jason then kills them all and attempts to go after their next door neighbours Trish and Tommy Jarvis. Trish distracts Jason and is ultimately killed by Tommy. We then are introduced to Tommy Jarvis, a few years later, who has been committed to a mental health institute after his traumatic experience and his constant fear of Jason he is then moved to a halfway home. Whilst at the home it seems as though Jason is back once again but it is revealed that is in fact a copycat killer who wanted to take revenge because of his son’s death. After these events Tommy Jarvis travels to Jason’s grave to make sure Jason is dead once and for all but as luck would have it he manages to resurrect Jason (Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives!) which prompts Jason to return to Crystal Lake and kill the people working at the new summer camp. Tommy manages to chain Jason to a boulder and tosses him the lake leaving him to die. Jason is resurrected some time later by a girl with telekinetic powers (Friday the1 3th Part VII: The New Blood) who was trying to resurrect her father at the lake where he drowned. Once resurrected Jason kills everyone who crosses his path at Crystal Lake only to be sent back to the lake after a fight with Tina. Jason is resurrected once more (Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan) by an underwater electrical cable. He follows a group of students on their senior class cruise to Manhattan, whilst on the shop he kills the crew and the majority of the students. When he reaches Manhattan Jason chases the remaining two students into the sewers where Jason is eventually melted by toxic waste that was in the sewers. The next time we meet Jason it is not explained how he was reussrected but it is revealed that the FBI is hunting him and they set up a trap where they eventually kill him. But, through possession Jason manages to survive by passing his black heart from one being to the next. He then finds out he needs to his sister and niece to get his body back but after the resurrection his niece stabs with a mystical dagger which takes him to hell. In the future (Jason X) it is revealed that Jason is still alive but cryogenically frozen because that seems to be the only way to stop him but, he breaks free and kills the guards at the facility where was being held. After luring Jason back into the cryogenic freezer where it is freezes both her and Jason…. 400 years later a team of students who are studying Earth discover Jason’s body and he is taken into space where he murders everyone on the spacecraft until he is seemingly killed. He is resurrected though via nanotechnology and has become a cyborg version of himself but after a series of misfortunes he is ejected onto the planet Earth 2. In the next film (Freddy Vs Jason) the events of Jason X are ignored. After the ending of Jason Goes to Hell with Freddy taking Jason’s mask, Freddy resurrects Jason and sends him to Springwood in hopes that he will create enough fear in the residents so he can finally return in their dreams. This is accomplished but Jason refuses to stop and Freddy plans to take him down but in an ambiguous outcome we see Jason carrying Freddy’s severed head which winks at the camera. In a reimagining of the series, Jason witnesses his mother’s death at a young age and when he grows up he follows in his mother’s footsteps and kills anyone that comes into Camp Crystal Lake. He kidnaps a young woman who reminds him of his mother, six weeks after her disappearance her brother Clay Miller comes looking for her and they both kill Jason. Films in Franchise *Friday the 13th *Friday the 13th Part 2 *Friday the 13th Part 3-D *Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter *Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning *Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives! *Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood *Friday the 13th VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan *Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday *Jason X *Freddy Vs. Jason *Friday the 13th (2009) Category:Friday the 13th Category:Franchise